


Snarky, With a Doggler

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Hanging Out, Humor, Kissing, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Adam's forced to take a vacation with his girlfriend and doggy or he's fired.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Faridah Malik
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Snarky, With a Doggler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amiodara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiodara/gifts).



8 AM on a Monday morning in golden Detroit, Michigan, home of the motor city gang and cars, and no one other than Adam Jensen is up at this ungodly hour to get ready to enjoy what he considers to be “homework”. More specifically an order from his boss, David Sarif, to work from home for the time being while things cool down with the political affairs on the companies end. He wouldn’t say why specifically that the head of security didn’t need to make sure things are running smoothly. Just stay at home and enjoy the time he has with his girlfriend, Faridah Malik, of three years. Adam’s not complaining about that part, oh no, it’s the second half that he considers “excess baggage” that came with it as part of a stipulation package for rest and relaxation. Adam feels that Malik had a few choices of words to add to this dream vacation of theirs…hers.

Earlier…

_“Adam! Good morning!” David Sarif cheerfully waves to his son._

_Adam glares at the big unruly goofy toothy smile that’s plastered on his TV. He tosses his hair backwards in hopes to look a little more presentable than a **Walking Dead** zombie, fails as it just hangs in his face. Annoyed, he raises his arms in the air and demands Sarif to tell him what he wants, so everyone can go back to bed! Judging by Sarif’s appearance himself he looks like he just crawled out of his two minutes ago, and ready to chug down that case of box wine that he’s trying to hide behind him. _

_“Now, now! Don’t be like that, son! I have a surprise for you that you’re just going to absolutely love!” Sarif pulls out his mobile phone and presses a few buttons. A few seconds later Adam’s ilink beeps and up pops a notification that he has a new e-mail. Adam goes to his laptop to see that Sarif had sent him two tickets for some kind of arts and crafts class._

_“Congratulations! You and Faridah are now enrolled in a lover’s-friendship bracelet making class!” Sarif puts Adam on mute before he could hear the string of curses, he’s sure is flowing out of the other’s mouth at a Quicksilver speed. “The place is also pet friendly, so please bring Kubrick! I am sure he’ll love to get a bracelet too! You better send me pictures as proof that you went, or you’re fired.”_

_More beeps come out of Jensen’s I-Link to signal that he has about five more e-mail notifications dictating what he and Faridah are going to be doing for the next six days. Sarif taps his chin in aw. “Sorry about that. You were supposed to get all of this at once, but Frank insisted that I send them to you individually. Probably wanted to make sure that you were up in time for my call.”_

_Yeah, sure. That’s the reason. Adam ends the call with Sarif before the man could get out another word about needing to relax more and enjoy the sunsets after long walks on the beach._

Then there’s now. Malik is at his door, dressed in an attire outside of her flight suit with leash in hand that’s attached to the collar of a happy black and white border collie that’s getting his walkies for the day. She looks up and down at Adam with a meow escaping her smirking lips. “Adam, I know you’re dressed to impress me, but you might scare all the ladies away with how shirtless you’re being.”

Adam’s shades come off just so Malik can definitely see his eye roll. He bends down to the dog who’s now rolled over onto his back with tail thumping up and down. “Who’s a good boy?” Adam rubs Kubrick’s belly with his alloy tips, making sure to get him right in that spot that makes the dog want to move side to side.

Malik places a free hand on her hip and struts it to the side. “Don’t make me do this!” Malik removes her hand when Adam stands up to rub Kubrick’s belly. She received another one of eyerolls. She shrugs off his non-talkative response and tells him to go get ready for their big day! Malik lets Kubrick off the leash and watches him chase after his papa.

“Yay…” Adam drags his feet to the bedroom to change. He’s mumbling under his breath that he’s super excited to be making bracelets for everyone! Maybe he can make one that says: World’s Worse Boss with a big happy face bead attached to the end. Then one for Pritchard that says: Jensen! Jensen! Jensen! with a big frowny face with the angry eyebrows bead. Now for Malik? She deserves the best one yet: nothing but winky faces with a big old kiss. Adam smiles at that part. Snark written in words for her would get him some bonus points.

“What are thinking about over there, champ?” Malik leans her elbow against Adam’s wardrobe with that same face.

Adam opens up one side of the closet to grab a plain black long sleeve shirt. “Oh, how many milky bones Kubrick is going to get. You think the place has dog related charms? He deserves all the best, you know. All the ladies are going to swoon after him, and I need him to look his best.”

“Behave or I am going to take you out for a Yoga lesson afterwards!” Malik leans up and places a kiss on the other’s lips.

“Yoga? You? After all that daredevil stunts you try to get me to do with you? You sent my stomach into a ride of its own!” Fear looms over Adam’s face over their last trip to the amusement park. Yes, that’s not as bad as the situation sounds since Adam likes to jump out of the buildings but rollercoasters? Something about going in loopy loops doesn’t sit well with him.

Now, it’s Malik’s turn to roll her eyes. “Keep it up with the sarcasm, and you’ll be doing all the super special awesome fun by yourself!”

“Oh, good. I’ll just photoshop some photos together of us doing all these ridiculous things, and-OW!” Adam rubs his arm where Malik had smacked him.

“That didn’t hurt you baby!” Malik teases him. “Come on, Adam! Let’s go have my time for fun and then when we come back here I’ll show you how those expensive Yoga classes are paying off.”

Another wink and a slight brush up against Adam’s body followed by some tuck the hair behind the ear action. Finally, something worth Adam’s time and affection, besides all the other times juggling between Kubrick and Malik, he could look forward to when they get back. A bark from their dog confirms this.


End file.
